


heaven is empty, for all the angels are here

by HylianFishFood



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, I love this AU. It consumes me., M/M, POV Second Person, xmen au bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianFishFood/pseuds/HylianFishFood
Summary: He's impossible to not notice, and he notices you right back.





	heaven is empty, for all the angels are here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gannonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gannonic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you can't even accept yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118632) by [gannonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gannonic/pseuds/gannonic). 



**1**

 

You spot the new kid right when they bring him in because he's impossible to miss. He's got this bright blond hair and these vibrant blue eyes and... _wings_.

It's the wings you notice first, but the rest doesn't hide for long, either. Because even though he's covered in dirt and his wings look ruffled and grimy, he's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. Like he's a source of light. Like he fell from somewhere better (haha).

You wonder what it would be like to touch those wings. To really touch them, to run your hands through the feathers and smooth them out and then mess them up again. Are they soft? They _look_ soft, but it's been so long since you've touched feathers, if you ever have. You don't take the gloves off much, anymore, but you wish so strongly that you could in this moment. The desire is familiar, because you've longed like this before, but it's more present somehow. It burns through you, leaves a hole in your chest, and you snap your head back to staring at the wall.

That's dangerous thinking. You have to avoid him.

 

**2**

 

If you thought he was pretty before, it's nowhere near what he is now, when you see him only a few days later. He doesn't look lost anymore, already more confident, wearing a grin that makes your heart rise and then sink again. And his wings are clean and brushed and open, like he's about to take flight. You sort of hope he does, but he shakes them and folds them up instead. You sigh to yourself. Shame.

And then his eyes snap to you even though he's several feet away. He couldn't have heard that, right? He doesn't seem to have, he's just...looking at you. For no reason.

He grins bigger, somehow, and waves. You don't reciprocate, and instead plaster a frown on your face and furrow your eyebrows. His hand drops, and you feel an inkling of regret.

 

**3**

 

It's not the last you see of him. Far from it. He's almost impossible to not see, and he somehow sees you right back.

It scares you. You rely on blending so far in that no one will think much about the leather covering 95% of your body, or the anxious shake of your hands when you get too close to somehow, or the permanent sad expression on your face.

You're worried he'll care enough to ask. You're worried you'll care enough to answer.

 

**4**

 

He sneaks up on you outside, one day, and offers a greeting before you can get away to safety.

"We haven't had a proper introduction yet," he says, and he's way too close, doesn't he know what you could do? "I'm Chad, and I might have wings, but I'm more confident you're the one who fell from heaven."

You flush, against your will, and he looks pleased. Stupid, stupid, stupid. "Um," you say. "I'm-" you try again. "I'm Carlos."

He extends his hand, and you bite your lip before shaking it. You can feel his warmth through the leather, and you pull away immediately, even though it's nice. He's not phased.

"So, _Carlos_ ," he drawls, and your name has no right to be sounding that pretty coming from his mouth. "What is it that you do?"

Oh. He doesn't know. You tense up.

"I kill people." You spit out, before you can rethink it. You need to scare him away, before he does something he regrets, before you do something you regret. His grin falters, but it doesn't fade - it turns into the ghost of a smile, knowing, and he doesn't leave, just waits for you to continue. And, somehow, you want to.

"I- I can't touch anyone," you explain. "They'll die, and I'll take something from them. And even if they don't die, I still take something. Even if I don't want it. And I never, ever want it." You're rambling, unused to explaining, because everyone here knows what you do, knows to stay a few feet away from you in hallways, knows to sit a desk away in class. You don't want him to do that, and you hate yourself for it. It's selfish and unfair and bad of you, and you can't help it.

The ghost of that smile is still on his face, but he grabs your gloved hand again. "I'll be careful." He says, earnest, and you don't offer any objections.

**Author's Note:**

> SONG: [XO - Nightly](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=tAjKfl-cYg4)
> 
> [More info about this AU](https://carloscharming.tumblr.com/tagged/xmen-au-1)  
>    
> @ [feltgoodinc](http://feltgoodinc.tumblr.com) on tumblr / this is not crossposted on FFN
> 
> inspired by Syd, @ [chadlos](http://chadlos.tumblr.com) on tumblr 
> 
> I literally can't stop thinking abt Chad with angel wings he would look so pretty y'all


End file.
